1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric ovens.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to electric ovens with removable liners. It is known to provide removable liners that are supported in place inside an oven chamber and removed for cleaning (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,285 and UK Patent No. 2,104,211). In the prior art arrangements, various parts of the oven are not covered by the liners and must be cleaned once the liners are removed. This cleaning is especially difficult in the region around the electric heating element or elements, and in crevices and corners deep inside the oven chamber.